1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Artificial Flower Creating Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Vacuum Powered Corsage Creating System for facilitating production of corsages and enhances appearance of the puffy effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Artificial Flower Creating Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Artificial Flower Creating Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Artificial Flower Creating Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,748; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,515; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,379; U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,010; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,893; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,892.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Vacuum Powered Corsage Creating System. The inventive device includes a base having a cavity, a vacuum device, a first member, a second member, and a third member wherein the first member is pivotally attached to the base.
In these respects, the Vacuum Powered Corsage Creating System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating production of corsages and enhances appearance of the puffy effect.